This invention relates to monomers and oligomers of biscyclobutarenes and polymers derived therefrom. More specifically, it relates to monomers, oligomers, and polymers of biscyclobutarenes that are bridged by at least one azo linkage.
Polymers derived from biscyclobutarene monomers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,763. The polymers are prepared by subjecting biscyclobutarene monomers to temperatures sufficient for polymerization. The polymers exhibit excellent thermal stability at high temperatures, good chemical resistance to most industrial solvents, good physical and mechanical properties, and low sensitivity to water. The polymers are useful for preparing composites, coatings and films; and as adhesives.
Although the polymers of U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,763 exhibit excellent thermal stability at high temperatures, numerous applications in high performance industries, such as the aerospace industry, require polymers for advanced composites that not only exhibit high temperature thermal stability but also exhibit high temperature thermal stability in air for prolonged time periods. Unfortunately, many of the polymers of U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,763 do not exhibit the long term thermooxidative stability required for high performance applications. The polyvalent organic and inorganic bridging groups of the biscyclobutarenes are susceptible to oxidation reactions when subjected to elevated temperatures for extended times. Particularly susceptible are aliphatic bridging groups.
In view of the deficiencies of the prior art, it would be desirable to prepare polymers derived from biscyclobutarene monomers and oligomers that exhibit outstanding thermooxidative stability for prolonged time periods.